The Wizard Slasher
by MollsFics
Summary: Molly Hooper meets Sherlock Holmes and John Watson at Hogwarts. In the middle of the year, a grisly murder takes place, and a rival Slytherin named Jim is number one on Sherlock's suspect list. Rated T for gore and quite a grisly murder. Implied Sherlock/Molly.
1. Chapter 1

Molly Hooper had taken notice of him. He was a year older than her. She'd noticed him during her Sorting, when she looked to the Ravenclaw table. Her mother had always hoped she'd be a Hufflepuff, like her, and her dad knew she'd be a fantastic Gryffindor, but Molly had known in her head that she was destined for brilliance. And that she was destined to sit next to that curly-haired boy with the bright eyes who watched her intently.

"RAVENCLAW!" The Sorting Hat boomed across the Great Hall. Molly shakily set the hat on the stool she was perched on and made her way to the table, as "Hope, Gregory" took his place. She slid into the seat next to the boy. He turned to her.

"Congratulations. I knew you would be in Ravenclaw. Obvious choice for you. Although at first glance you could be a Hufflepuff. One of your parents must have been one."

"Oh, um…" Molly wasn't sure how to respond.

"Sherlock Holmes, by the way." He extended his hand.

"Molly Hooper." She shook. His fingers were icy.

"I know. They just called your name."

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

"You're still a bit nervous from the Sorting, clearly. It won't be so bad. And the Sorting Hat is never wrong. It made the right choice. Of course, I practically Sorted myself. "

"What?" Molly was already confused within five minutes of meeting Sherlock Holmes.

"Oh, I just figured out where I needed to be on my own, and told the Hat so. It thought I should be in Slytherin. Of course, then I wouldn't have met my best friend."

"Oh, who's that?" Molly looked around.

"Him, over there. " Sherlock pointed to a blonde-haired Gryffindor who was clapping for the new Gryffindor who had just been sorted. "John Watson. If I were a Slytherin, so-called 'house rivalry' would probably have made our paths never cross."

"Good friends, then?"

"Well, he puts up with me. And we sort of share a loathing for that Slytherin over there. "Sherlock pointed to a dark-haired boy. "Moriarty. Jim Moriarty. Can't stand him. I'd avoid him if I were you."

"Oh. Thanks." Molly didn't speak for the rest of the feast, but listened to Sherlock telling her which teachers were good, which ones to lay low in, shortcuts to classes, and which students could be trusted. Oddly enough, he and John were the only ones he listed for the last one.


	2. Chapter 2

Five years later, a scream pierced the night. Molly bolted up. She looked around. None of her roommates got up. She threw on her dressing gown and ran to the common room. Sherlock was right behind the door. "Good, you came down. I was going to wake you anyway."

Molly sighed. He'd been doing that a lot over the years, running to wake her anytime something happened. But his was real. No one ever screamed like that.

"Let's go get John. " Sherlock headed to the common room door.

"Sherlock! We can't! We'll get another detention. " Molly grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He turned to face her and set his hands on her shoulders.

"Molly. This was real. Have we ever heard a scream like that around here?"

"It could be a joke. Someone wants to get us in trouble, maybe. Or someone scared their roommate."

"Molly…"

"What?"

"Listen."

_Patter, patter, patter, patter. _

It sounded like shoes walking past. Suddenly they stopped.

Sherlock held a finger to his lips and walked toward the door, before swinging it open. Sebastian Moran was outside. Molly knew him. He was in one of her classes. He was always attached to Jim, it seemed.

"What are you doing up?" Molly stuck her head out the door.

"Getting some air. Is that a crime?" Sebastian rolled his eyes. Sherlock stepped out.

"Actually, yes. It's against the rules."

"Ugh. Holmes. What the hell are you doing up?"

"Heard a scream. Thought I'd investigate."

"And what makes you so special you can go out at night?"

"Nothing. But it takes a fair amount of wit not to get caught. Hope you've gotten enough for the night."

"Sherlock…" Molly tried to pull him back inside. He shook her off.

Sebastian shook his head and turned to walk away. Sherlock grabbed Molly's hand and pulled her out of the common room.

"Sherlock, we're going to get in trouble. _ Again._" Molly tried protesting, but Sherlock ignored her. Finally she gave up. Once he got his head wrapped around something, there was no going back.

They started walking, quietly, following Sebastian, hiding in the shadows when he stopped. While letting him get a lead, Molly whispered, "What about John?"

"Go get him," Sherlock said, eyes locked on Sebastian. "Head to the bust of Severus Snape by the Slytherin dungeons. I'll meet you there if I can't get a good tail on Moran. Judging on which ear the sound hit first, the sound came from somewhere in the direction of their rooms. We can investigate. John told me the Gryffindor password is 'night wing'. Hurry!" Sherlock turned and sprinted off.

Molly sighed and headed toward Gryffindor tower. She opened the common room door and ran up to John's room. She shook him awake. He jumped up.

"Molly! What's going on?" John stood up and wrapped his dressing gown around himself.

"I'll explain on the way. Come on!" Molly and John ran toward the Slytherin dungeons. By the time they got there, John knew that Molly and Sherlock had heard a scream, Sherlock was tailing Moran, and they were to meet him to investigate.


	3. Chapter 3

At the base of the pillar supporting the bust, Sherlock leaned against the wall.

"Moran headed toward the Quidditch pitch. Ready to go?" Sherlock lit up his wand. Molly and John followed suit and headed towards the pitch.

They crouched down behind the wall that protected the audience in the front row from the field, by the Slytherin seats, where two shadowy figures huddled.

Whispers floated towards their ears.

"No one suspects anything." A smooth voice said.

"Are you sure? Holmes and the Hooper girl were poking their noses around. But we can take care of them." Moran was talking to someone.

"Mm-hm. I've already got an idea for them. What about the Watson guy?"

"Doesn't seem like the smartest around. What do you expect from a Gryffindor? As soon as Hooper and Holmes are taken care of, he'll have no idea what to do."

John rolled his eyes at the classic Gryffindor stereotype. Molly and Sherlock looked at each other. What did the voice mean by "taken care of?"

"Jim, this seems like a bad idea." The hiding trio looked up in shock.

"Of course." John whispered. Sherlock shushed him and listened more intently.

"So what's the plan now?"

"I can't tell you yet, Seb. Of course, Irene would be a good help, is all I can say."

"Her?"

"Yes, her. And I need you to convince her to get in on the plan. She actually likes you."

"But-"

"But nothing, Seb. She could be a key part in this. We need her. Plus, if anyone can distract Holmes, it's going to be her."

"Are you sure no one will find him?"

"No one is going to be sorry to see Carl go. He was a prat, anyway. And no one is going to suspect a leaf. Especially not one I happened to find on the Quidditch pitch. It'll be hidden in our rooms and no one is going to suspect a thing."

"Why don't we get rid of it?"

"Because I need a reminder of exactly what I can do to someone. As do you. He stays. Come on, let's head to the dorm. It's late."

The figures drifted past the group, who shrank back in to a shadow.

"Adler." Sherlock whispered. "Do you know her?" He turned to Molly. She shook her head.

"No. Not well anyway. She's a Slytherin, and she's usually with a bunch of girls from her house, and she has a new boy draped over her shoulder practically every week. That's all I know."

"John. Anything?"

"She went out with Joseph, my roommate, a while ago. He said she was outgoing."

"Not much to go on, but it could be enough to get in her head, or at least get in her circle." Sherlock rubbed his palms together.

"Let's go back to bed. Sleep on our theories. Meet in the library tomorrow. We can say we're studying for NEWTS or something." John stood up. Sherlock followed, grabbing Molly's hand to pull her up.

The trio headed to their respective dorms. Sherlock held Moll's hand as he helped her through the portrait hole. They stopped in front of her door. "Goodnight, Molly," he said, hugging her quickly before going inside his own dormitory.

Molly stood on the hallway for a moment before turning and going to her room.


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

So, Author's Note time.

In response to questions put in reviews:

1. Q: Why are they the only ones to respond to the scream?

A:I have this stupid headcannon where Molly is a light sleeper, and she's gotten so used to Sherlock waking her up. The other students assumed it was a dream if they woke up, or are heavier sleepers (with the workload at Hogwarts, you'd be a heavy sleeper too)

2. Q: They transfigured Carl into a leaf?

A: Yes. Jim wants a trophy, and because keeping Carl's Want would be to conspicuous, he decided to keep the body, but as a nondescript leaf.


End file.
